


New Friends

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Nyssa meets a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: "Things you said that made me feel like shit and Nyssara (because clearly I want to suffer😭)" requested on tumblr.listen,,, that’s not my thing. So here’s my twist.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak
Series: Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herofmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herofmanyfandoms/gifts).



Sara lay curled up on their soft blue couch, a cup of tea in one hand, an old book in the other. It was a gift from Felicity, a children’s book. After years of technically loving books and reading, but struggling to read, Felicity gave her the advice to start back at the beginning. 

“No one wants to dive into a five hundred page novel after a long break like that,” she said. “Start with children’s books, those for kids around eleven years old? They’re easier to understand and they don’t force you to think after an exhausting day.” 

Sara tilted her head. “And you’re sure this will work?” She asked, glancing at The Secret History book, laying on their coffee table. 

“I’m testing a hypothesis.” Felicity ducked the couch pillow, flying at her head. “Just try it! If I’m wrong, you can blame me. But what do you have to lose?”

Reaching for another pillow, Sara said, “my dignity.” 

“What dignity?” This time, the pillow hit her on the head and she gasped dramatically. “Seriously though Sara. Try it.” 

After Felicity dropped off a box of her old favourites, Sara obliged. She was halfway through the book, reading about this little girl and her puppy, who liked to sneak out and talk to the animals in the zoo at night. 

When Sara told her about the story, Nyssa frowned. “I have never met a puppy. To be honest, I’ve never met a dog. I have seen them pass in the streets but I always leave them alone, as I do with most animals.” 

It was Sara’s turn to frown. “You’re telling me that you’ve never had a dog run toward you, full of excitement?” She closed the book and sat up. 

“No, I have not. Why?” 

Placing her tea on the coffee table, Sara said, “oh god I feel so bad for kid-Nyssa. Every child deserves to meet a puppy who’s excited to see them.” Then, her eyes started to shine. “I have an idea, come with me.” 

<><>

They stood in front of the nearest puppy cafe with their hands intertwined. “You can drink coffee and tea, and play with dogs here.” Sara gestured to the cafe. “I’ve only been here a few times, but it’s awesome. There are excited puppies, and sleepy puppies, and playful puppies, and-” 

Raising a hand, Nyssa smiled. “Thank you for enriching my life, as you always do. Please, take me inside, I am eager to learn about the puppies.” 

Inside, they were seated near the back. The waitress had taken one look at Nyssa and decided she belonged with the calm, sleepy puppies. As Sara read the menu, Nyssa watched a small Golden Retriever trot toward her, sit down, and look up at her. 

“My love?” Nyssa kept her eyes on the puppy, a scarred hand hovering over the soft fur.

“Yeah, babe?”

“What should I do when one looks at me like this?”

Sara put down the menu and saw the puppy. “Aww, babe! Just pick her up gently, and place her on your lap. With your incredible ability to sit still, you have a perfect lap to sleep on. Trust me, I know.” 

As careful as she could, Nyssa placed the puppy on her lap. As she settled, Nyssa started scratching her behind one of the soft ears. When she heard the shutter of a camera, she glanced up.

“I’m so sending this to Laurel and Felicity,” Sara said, with the brightest smile Nyssa had ever seen. She had been too busy taking a picture to notice the Great Dane pup, who was now attempting to place a paw in her lap as a silent question.

“I think you have a friend, my love.” Nyssa gestured toward the pup.

“Oh, hi!” With some help, the pup reached Sara’s lap, where they pressed their small head against Sara’s chest. 

“That one has great taste. I know that is also a great place to rest your head when you sleep.” Smiling, Nyssa eyed Sara’s puppy. 

“I see that Laurel’s sass is starting to rub off on you.”

Nyssa tilted her head. “Do you mind?”

“Oh no, not at all. If anything, I love you even more now.” 

“I love you too, Sara. Thank you for this experience.”

“We’re not done yet,” Sara said, watching a few other puppies crowd their table. “Look, we’re making more friends!”

Looking around their table, Nyssa’s heart fluttered. “Can we stay until we have pet them all?”

“Yes. Yes, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. It wasn't angst. But was it still good?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
